


Twenty Shades of Granger

by dhazellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she had taken a young and new House-elf under her wing, Hermione never expected the elf to give her a present during Christmas. So one Christmas Eve, after she had unknowingly ingested a lust potion during the ball, Hermione couldn't stop herself from pouncing on the man, who had been tied up, blindfolded and gagged, the instant she had arrived in her Head Girl's Dormitory. AU<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Professor Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: *sighs* I might as well post this even though I haven’t updated my other stories yet. Still writing them all down, alternately, as well as writing new stories and editing picture for the banner.  
> One more thing, I suck at dialogues, so pardon me for my poorly-constructed dialogues. The main pairing is Tom Riddle/ Hermione, but Draco will be included for the threesome later on.
> 
> This was meant to be a one-shot, but then a lot of ideas came popping in my mind that I couldn’t ignore. So this will be a multi-chapter fic. I hope to finish it by 4-5 chapters, though this story is more on the smut than anything else. 
> 
> Here's the prompt:  
> 1.) All I want for Christmas is you, or if you prefer a more confrontational approach: All I want for Christmas is NOT YOU! OMG! WTF! Which creep thought it was a good idea to give me you as a Christmas gift (could either be Tom or Hermione thinking this).
> 
> You can already guess what's going to happen with the story based on the GIF Banner that I put up.
> 
> \---  
> WARNINGS: (DUBIOUS CONSENT, VIOLENCE, THREESOME, ORAL, ANAL, DP and other Kink)

_MUST KNOW_

*words written in:

 _Italic_ \- internal monologue

 **Bold** \- magical spells/ charms / curses

 

...

...

..

.

The first time Hermione saw the new Professor, she knew that the female population at Hogwarts would be flocking and tittering over him once he stepped out from the train and into the school. For certain, the amount of progesterone from the student body would explode by the mere glimpsed of him.

The man's devastating good looks would have made most women weak-kneed and set their hearts raising, especially with those deep-set, cobalt-blue eyes of his, which was framed by thick dark lashes; while those sensuous lips, aquiline nose, strong cheek bones, chiselled jawline, and that thick, dark locks - which curled at the corners of his ears and nape; and just every inch of his attractive features on his admirable, six foot and four inches tall, lean frame - would have made any ordinary women faint, and perhaps, they would even willingly dropped down their knickers for him.

Hermione, however, had merely felt a mild fluttering of her heart and an odd sense of wariness the instant she met him, more so when she had noticed how Draco Malfoy had paled at the sight of him.

It had been Professor McGonagall who had introduced both Hermione and the Head Boy to the Professor, who had been recently hired as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

At that time, the new Professor had emanated a subtle dark aura for a brief second during their encounter. But now, she knew what lay beneath that beautiful mask of deception and intrigue that he must have obsessively worn since birth.

Hermione had discovered this fact after he had subjected her to his cold - and sometimes - mocking and unpleasant attitude.

After the Professor had been informed that Hermione was a muggle-born, his attitude towards her had turned frosty, and even downright degrading. Although he hadn't blatantly shown it to the other people when he had encountered her.

However, the first time they were introduced, Professor Riddle had been all smiles and charm. The only thing that saved Hermione from falling for his perfect facade was because of Draco Malfoy. If Draco hadn't acted oddly towards him, Hermione would be among the many people Professor Riddle had wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

_September 1, 2008_

"Before you start your duties as Head Boy and Head Girl, I would like you both to meet the other addition to our school staff, Professor Tom Riddle," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the tall man who stood beside her. "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

Hermione noticed Professor Riddle assessing Draco first before he said, "The young Malfoy and I have already met, Minerva. His father, Lucius, is a friend of mine. I often visit their family estate in Wiltshire every summer, and sometimes during the Holidays. There's no need for us to be introduced once more - her, however..." He said turning towards Hermione, his cobalt-blue eyes scrutinizing her from head to toe. "- and who might you be?"

The Deputy Headmistress answered for her.

"This is the new Head Girl, Hermione Granger - the Hogwarts' Top One student." Professor McGonagall informed the new teacher with a hint of pride lacing her words.

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the last statement. The new Professor took note of this, of course.

"She must be from your House then, Minerva? Otherwise, you wouldn't be giving accolades so early on in our introduction," Professor Riddle remarked in faint amusement.

"As a matter of fact, yes...Miss Granger here is from Gryffindor, Professor." Professor McGonagall replied just as the new teacher stepped towards Hermione with his left hand extended.

"Well then, it's an honour to meet you, Miss Granger."

Hermione eyed his hand for a second, shortly before she reached out and took it. Immediately, her appendage was engulfed by his large, masculine hand. Their eyes met, and Hermione couldn't stop the fluttering of her heart when she saw his handsome visage up close.

The Professor's eyes were not entirely blue like Hermione had thought, but it was tinged by green and brown colour as well, and were framed by thick and long lashes that many woman would envy to have.

Professor Tom Riddle was not handsome. No, he wasn't, but he was beautiful; and he was giving her a wide smile that revealed his straight, white teeth - which for sure, Hermione's parents would admire.

The man looked perfect to the point that Hermione wanted to scrub her eyes out for staring at him too long. His smile would have nearly disarmed her, if it wasn't for Draco who had remained tense and pale throughout the entire exchange.

Hermione carefully assessed the man who dwarfed her by more than a foot, while the Professor was doing the same to her. She wondered what the reason behind Draco's reaction to him was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Professor." Hermione responded at last and squeezed the hand that held hers, and where she thereafter shook. There was an answering squeeze from the other end as the new Professor subsequently shook her hand more firmly.

"May I ask what your O.W.L's results were, to acquire such highly-regarded position?" He asked her as he unclasped and released her hand.

At first, Hermione hesitated. She didn't really want him to know that she had gotten all nine Outstandings in most of her subjects, except for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which she only got an Exceeds Expectations - the particular subject that the Professor was going to teach.

It would be somewhat embarrassing to reveal this fact to him.

Nevertheless, Hermione told him half the truth, albeit reluctantly.

"I have nine Outstanding marks in all my subjects, except for one Exceeding Expectations," she said evasively, deciding not tell him what subject that was.

Typical, the Professor noticed her vague answer on the latter, and he unerringly pressed on.

"And what subject would that be to make you look so disappointed?" He asked, a smile curling at the corners of his lips; perhaps he already knew the answer to that.

An embarrassed blush flooded Hermione's face, when she answered shortly.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts,"

The Professor regarded her for a second while Hermione met his stare evenly, still with a red blush staining her cheeks. But before either of them could say more, Professor McGonagall interrupted them.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger. I'm sure that you will do better in your N.E.W.T exams this year.''

She heard Professor McGonagall's assurance while Hermione watched the new Professor flashed her a brief smile, which would have sent any ordinary teenage girl giggling, except Hermione was too worried about what the Professor might say to her regarding her less-than-perfect grade in his subject.

"Yes, I believe so, Miss Granger. I expect more of you from my class, especially now that I know that Defence is... _your weakness_. I hope you would do more to improve on that. After all, these are dark times. Intelligence alone can't save you from an unexpected attack while Grindelwald's war rages on." He told her, and Hermione felt intimidated, and a bit apprehensive, after she had sensed a strange shift in his aura.

It felt dark somehow as it pressed subtlety and delicately on her.

"Yes, Professor. I will," was her immediate response, moving hastily away from him.

Afterwards, Professor McGonagall ushered both Draco and her out from the teacher's lounge. She was already at the door, and was about to follow Draco outside, when Professor Riddle called out to her.

"And Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned back towards him, meeting his blue gaze. There was a short pause as the new Professor carefully assessed her with an enigmatic - and somewhat - calculating expression.

"Perhaps if you study hard enough, you can beat the eleven Outstanding marks in my N.E.W.T exams," he said to her, rather unexpectedly.

Once having said that, the Professor swiftly pivoted around to trounce towards the chair that he had vacated early for their introduction, and dismissing her without much thought.

Hermione was left gaping at the door, but recovered instantly when she heard Draco grumbling outside.

Soon after, Hermione hurried out to join the Head Boy.

 _"Eleven Outstandings?! That - that's just...,"_ she mentally muttered incredulously as she slid the door shut behind her, ignoring the glare Draco directed at her.

For some reason, this new information stoked Hermione's competitive streak. She also felt somewhat piqued at the way the Professor had divulged his _stellar_ N.E.W.T grades to her.

He sounded so arrogant and so sure of himself as if Hermione couldn't beat the record that he had successfully set.

 _"Eleven Outstandings, huh? Hmn... We'll, see about that...,"_ she thought in determination.

"Will you stop daydreaming Granger and let's go?!" Draco demanded, breaking Hermione's train of thought.

"Merlin! I thought you were different from the other girls who would never fall prey to a good-looking face that easily! But I'm sorely mistaken, for you looked annoyingly smitten at our Professor already."

"Shut up, Malfoy! It's not what you think! I'm not-"

"Yeah, right!" The blonde interjected as they began walking to do their duties as the new Head Boy and Head Girl.

During the entire train ride, they were constantly at each other's throats. Hermione wondered how she could survive sharing the same Head Dormitory with the insufferable git.

...

When Piranha's would go into a feeding frenzy at the scent of blood; the school's female population, on the other hand, had simply went berserk when Headmaster Dippet had introduced the new Professor.

"Oh my!" Hermione had heard Parvati Patil said after Professor Riddle was introduced to the entire school during the feast, where it seemed most of the female students were staring at the new teacher rather than listening to the Headmaster; and then later, ignoring their food in favour of the most delectable dessert seated on the staff table.

"He's a fine one, _that_!" said a sixth-year girl to her fellow year mates as they feast their eyes on the eye-candy.

"He's so tall and handsome!" sighed another young fourth year.

"Yes, and he doesn't look older than his thirty-five years! He looks gorgeous for someone he's age!"

"I would totally jump on him-" Lavander began, and Hermione had enough of their incessant chatter. It was giving her a headache just by listening to them gushed over the new teacher.

"Merlin, Lavander! He's a teacher for goodness-sake!" She hissed at the blonde, who was sitting just three seats from her.

"Oh, come on now, Hermione! Don't be such a goody two-shoes! You've got to admit that he does cut a fine figure in those black robes of his, all broad shoulders and nicely-toned -"

"I don't want to hear it," Hermione snapped and swiftly turned her attention back to both Ron and Harry, who were rolling their eyes at Lavander's words.

"Teacher or not, I think it would be a crime not to-!" Lavander was saying, but Hermione tuned her out and listened to her boyfriend, who was saying.

"Bloody hell! I'm glad you are not like them, Hermione! Or I will end up drawing your attention away from the new teacher more often!" Ron said honestly, where he afterwards started shovelling food into his mouth.

Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust at his poor manners, but then shifted her attention to her other best friend, who asked her in a quiet voice.

"What do you think of the new professor, Hermione?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes warily glancing around them and then back to the person sitting on the staff table. "Does he seemed odd to you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Harry." She replied uncertainly, noticing her dark-haired friend narrowing his eyes at the new professor in a way one would regard an enemy or a threat.

"I don't like him. Something about him doesn't feel right."

"I'm sure it's just a feeling, Harry…," Hermione responded, trying to reassure him. "He's still new after all. Perhaps once we join his class, he's not going to be as bad as the last teachers we had in that particular subject."

"…."

Harry didn't say anything to her after that, and just picked at his food while he kept a close eye on the Professor until the dinner plates disappeared, and even after she had departed from them to do her Head Girl duties.

* * *

_September 5, 2008_

On Friday, during the first day of Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Hermione's irritation towards the majority of the female population mounted.

As soon as Professor Riddle started throwing questions, there were more than a dozen hands that shot up to answer, which gave Hermione a much lesser chance to be pick among the astonishingly interested students - or rather - among her cumbersome female classmates.

In the end, Hermione had to forcefully put down her hand as not to appear too eager and not looked as foolish as the other girls; lest she might be accused of being one of the Professor's admirers by none other than Lavander Brown, who had sent Hermione a look the instant she had raised her hand.

At Lavander's sly smirk, all Hermione's enthusiasm to participate in class evaporated. But that didn't stopped her from feeling an ounce of satisfaction as her female classmates, who had were called to answer, couldn't even get their answers right, and were mostly stammering like a bunch of nitwits.

Listening to them prattle nonsensical answers, made Hermione wanted to pinch her nose in sheer aggravation. By Morgana's! She wanted to throttle all of them for shamelessly throwing themselves at the new Professor. Their actions were putting a bad image to their school.

"It – it's a bird, Professor. About this size, and –"

"That would be all, Miss Greengrass. Thank you…However, that was not what I wanted to hear. Perhaps someone can elaborate on this matter in great detail?" Professor Riddle asked, impatience tinging his voice after most of the students he had called failed to deliver the answer he expected.

Hermione glanced around, and realized that there were no longer people with their hands up, probably because they could feel the Professor's frustration rolling off of him in waves.

So, Hermione took this opportunity and carefully raised her hand.

Instantly, her caramel eyes met a pair of turquoise orbs as the Professor turned his gaze on her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The Fwooper is a magical avian creature that originates from the African peninsula. It is widely known for its brightly coloured feathers, which compromises four distinctive colours, mainly; yellow, pink, lime green and orange. And due to this, the four coloured feathers are used to represent the number 'four' in the ruinic alphabet. Apart from that-" Hermione was saying, not even realizing that she was talking rapidly that Professor Riddle had to interrupt her.

"Slow down, Miss Granger." Professor Riddle said chuckling while the majority of the girls in the room nearly fainted at the sound of his low, masculine laughter. "No need to say it in a hurry. I'm not going to chase you out of this room, if you answered slowly - or like the majority of your classmates - stammered it out."

There was another chuckle from him, which sent the other girls sighing out loud, while one that vaguely sounded like Lavander, who muttered, "I wouldn't mind letting him chase me if he ended up in my dormitory."

The girl's blasé statement was soon followed by the unmistakable giggles from the rest of the female students; the boys, on the other hand, were scowling fiercely at their antics.

Hermione observed the slight frown marring the Professor's forehead when he heard the obnoxious twittering coming from the girls, but wisely ignored them. His attention fixed on Hermione, who had blushed for being singled out, and especially from the scandalous implications of Lavander's statement.

Fortunately, the Professor hadn't heard what the blonde girl had said, or for sure the man would have deducted points from the Gryffindor house.

"I apologize, Professor. I didn't realize I was speaking fast," she said to him, turning her head to the side to hide the slight flush that suffused her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger. I was able to understand what you had said," the dark-haired Professor assured her, and Hermione looked at him.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for the detailed answer, Miss Granger." Professor Riddle remarked with a smile on his lips, and Hermione couldn't helped but beamed at him.

Her eyes were shining brightly as she stared into his glinting, blue eyes. She was surprised that he was freely awarding points to the Gryffindor House, when the others had said that he was favouring the Slytherins.

"However, I want you to answer some bonus questions of mine, where I will give you another extra points if answered correctly," he said to her, and Hermione nodded her head - almost eagerly; not knowing that the Professor was going to challenge her intellect.

The smile on the Professor's lips widened.

"Then, let's start. Can you tell me what is the name of the animal rights group that defends this particular magical creature? What are they focusing on, and perhaps their slogan?" The Professor asked and Hermione immediately responded.

"The animal rights group is called the Fwooper Foundation… and due to the magical significance of the Fwooper's feathers, as the representation of the number 'four' in ancient ruins; they are solely focusing on _four_ things, such as; companionship, entertainment, clothing and food. It has been said that the foundation's objectives had been based from the muggle world, where the non-magical folks are using and exploiting animals in either of those four ways. As a consequence, they are doing what they can to improve the Fwoopers condition in those areas. Their slogan is, ' _Breaking the Silencing Charm_ '."

"And why do you think they used that slogan, Miss Granger?"

"I believe Professor that it has got to do with how the birds are being sold with the Silencing Charm placed on them. It is a well-known fact that the Fwooper's song can drive any listener insane, thus the need for the Silencing Charm. However, such constant use of magic on the creature itself can be considered abusive, to which the foundation might have wanted to break the strict rules regarding the monthly reinforcement of the charm, if owning such pets."

"Are these your assumptions, Miss Granger? Or were you telling facts?" The Professor asked her in a serious tone.

Hermione was brought abruptly to the present as she realized that the class had gone silent during her entire monologue. She must have completely drifted off to her mind library as she recalled her readings about the particular subject.

Automatically, she answered the Professor's question, and tried not to fidget when she felt eyes stabbing into her back.

"Both, Professor. Some are my conclusion while the others I have gathered from the books that I have read."

"Really? Then, you must be an avid reader to include the book, 'The Magical Creatures and its Defenders', which I presume you got those information from, am I correct?"

"Yes, Professor. I have read the book when I was in fifth-year."

"I see…hmn, a photographic memory, huh?"

Hermione nodded, getting conscious at the silent class who were listening to their conversation, where she could faintly feel more than a dozen glares pinning her on the spot that came from the girls in the room. They were clearly angry at her for taking the Professor's attention, and for successfully impressing him.

"How remarkable, but not surprising for someone who have constantly maintained such outstanding grades throughout your school curriculum - the same as me when I was your age…very well, take fifteen points, Miss Granger… and another five points for not stuttering," he said to her, singling her out again from the other girls, who was now openly glowering at her.

Hermione noticed the slight twitch on the Professor's lips, before it vanished like a swift breeze and Hermione wondered if he had done that on purpose to cause trouble.

"Thank you, Professor," she said to him, frowning for a fraction of a second before she wiped the expression off her face, not intending to show the Professor how his action would affect her in the future.

"You may take your seat now,"

Hermione did as instructed, and for the rest of the class, she remained silent; ultra-aware of some girls still shooting daggers at her.

….

For the next weeks, Hermione avoided raising her hand during Professor Riddle's class. However, it seemed that the man had made it his mission to make her miserable and keep her on her toes, because when she was not raising her hand, the Professor would always call her in class - one way or the other - which made the girls act nastier towards her.

From a few insults being thrown at her after the first week, the next thing Hermione knew, they were jinxing her things and hexing her on empty corridors when she was out patrolling by herself. They were mostly from the Slytherin girls who seemed to have form a fan club for the Professor.

Nevertheless, Hermione knew more than a few protective charms and other spells to prepare herself for such occurrences, where her assailants would always get what they rightfully deserved, either by getting a detention or having their House points deducted by her.

Ultimately, Hermione's life had become difficult the moment the Professor had stepped into her school. After wondering the reason behind the Professor's odd behaviour towards her for three months, Hermione finally discovered the truth.

When the man was not calling her in class and subjecting her to long minutes of being glared at by his fan club, or deliberately fuelling their wrath by raining praises on her more than superb performance in his class; outside of the classroom, however, it was a different matter altogether.

Instead of the unwanted attention that she had gotten during his class, Hermione was presented by a cold front and frosty stare when she encountered the Professor in the corridors.

She had expected a nod, a welcoming smile or perhaps even a brief greeting of acknowledgement, but he did neither of those things - well, he did once, but that was during the first week.

Afterwards, he was all but glacial towards her.

The first time that this happened, Hermione had been outright shocked and slightly troubled when the Professor had simply ignored her after she had greeted him politely.

And the following encounters thereafter, Hermione's greeting was met by an icy stare and an upturned nose - like she was someone inferior to him. The abominable man usually did this when she was alone, but when there were people around, he always had that annoyingly fake smile plastered on his face.

Hermione didn't know what to make of it. She pondered what she had done to make the Professor act that way towards her. Later, after she had spent her time speculating and biting her teeth through her nails, she decided not to dwell on it, for it would certainly affect her performance in his class due to the increasing - and mutual - dislike they had for each other.

So for three months, Hermione had to endure and answer the Professor in class, or he might find a good reason to give her a detention - which she certainly did not want to happen. This left Hermione with no other option, but to answer him and make the necessary commentary in his Friday class; even when her interactions with him would infuriate the merciless bunch from his fan club.

She tried to avoid answering his questions once, but the unmistakable curling of his lips would generally cement the final decision for her. Her hackles would easily rise up every time she would see that small twitch at the corners of his petal-pink mouth.

In more than one occasion the Professor and Hermione would debate in class about certain subjects that they had conflicting interests in. Mayhap it was mostly initiated by the Professor after he would constantly try to test her knowledge in areas that was not only about the subject he was teaching.

They would debate on other subjects that ranges from Ancient Runes, Herbology, and even to the most untouched subject in the Wizarding world, such as the magical genealogy, or perhaps as mundane as her campaign for the Elfish Welfare - which Hermione had made a terrible mistake in mentioning it to him during their debate about the Magical Creatures Protection Act 127.

"I don't understand why you are going to great lengths to help them, Miss Granger. You might be better off campaigning for other magical creatures. As far as I know, the house elves are already content in what they are doing. The creatures themselves enjoy the work given to them by their Masters."

"What do you mean they are content?! And that they enjoy working for their Masters?! Surely you are jesting, Professor?! Do you, by any chance, own a house-elf for you to know this?" Hermione asked sharply, not noticing the way the entire class seemed to have stilled at the tone of her voice while she vaguely heard her boyfriend muttering something like, "Uh-Oh," in the background.

"No, I do not have a house-elf, Miss Granger. However, I know enough of them to understand that your campaign will not work, for house-elves are creatures of habit, and forcing them to break the task that had been set upon them since the day they are born, would cause dire consequences, even to the point that the elves would end up harming themselves."

"I apologize, Professor, but I have to strongly disagree with you," she said insincerely, incensed at the way the Professor had easily dismissed her Elfish Rights campaign like it was nothing but a joke to him. He must be one of those people who didn't give a damn about slavery.

The air crackled with tension when the Professor took note of her tone. But Hermione soldiered on, ignoring the way how the Professor had narrowed his eyes on her.

"House-elves are creatures who have been enslaved by wizards and witches for centuries! But no one has ever tried fighting for their rights! And because of this, they can't think for themselves but what their Masters have ordered them to do! More than that, did you know that there is a 75 percent chance that the house-elves will become extinct in the next twenty years?" She asked snottily, her gaze had turned into a glare as she directed them at her Professor.

Now, the entire class seemed to be holding their breaths as they watched the verbal battle between the two. They were used to seeing the Head Girl and the new Professor butting heads and trying to outsmart each other - with the Professor frequently testing the Hogwarts' star pupil - that the school population knew that one of these days, either one of them would completely lose their temper.

And this must be _that_ day.

"Oh, really? Please do enlighten us, Miss Granger."

All the students in the room shivered when they heard the frosty and emotionless response coming from their Professor. They could detect the dark undertones that shadowed his voice while the temperature around them dipped and grew frigid. The majority could only feel dread as they sensed the palpable tendrils of raw magic that emanated from the dark-haired man. They all felt disturbed by it. Well, except for the Head Girl, who was lost in her own righteous anger.

"Their mortality rate is higher compared to their birth rate in the latest known study. And the main cause of the elves increased in morbidity and mortality rate are due to the constant abuse that they have to endure from their Masters!" Hermione said passionately, "-such mistreatment would lead to poor health conditions, countless miscarriages, and worst of all, would result to euthanasia when the poor creatures are deemed too weak and useless by their Masters! And these are not merely isolated incidences! In fact, this had been prevalent in recent years! If this continues on, then the population growth of the elves will decrease until they ceased to exist. S.P.E.W is not only a campaign to free the elves from their Masters, but it also aims to prevent the extinction of their race! It is not as pointless as you may think, Professor. When the Goblins ingratiated themselves in the Wizarding World in the 13th century as accountants, blacksmiths and coin minters, why not the house-elves as well? I'm sure the elves' can lend their magical talents in other areas in the Wizarding society, other than doing household chores."

"And your STEW -," Professor Riddle started, but Hermione corrected him by saying, "- It's **_S – P – E - W_**! which stands for **-** "

"Yes, yes, I mean _that_ , and how are you going to go about this massive endeavour, _Oh Most-Illustrious-Head-Girl_?"

Hermione fumed at the name that the Professor referred to her, where it sounded more of an insult than a praise coming from him. Some of the Slytherins snickered when they heard the unmistakable derision from their current Head of the House, while the girl's started to giggle - clearly delighted in how the Professor had addressed Hermione.

She opened her mouth to retort – probably a sarcastic reply that would definitely land her in trouble - but the Professor went ahead and commented dryly.

"Do you plan to continue leaving them clothes this Christmas so that they can pick them up by accident?"

In a flash, Hermione's face flooded with colour from both anger and embarrassment at the unexpected question. She recalled what she had done in her fifth year, and knew that her first attempt at freeing the house elves had been rather foolish. Still, the Professor had no right to rub it in her face after she had inadvertently told him about this fact.

This time, nearly the whole class chortled after the information was revealed, even Ron was trying hard to keep a straight face.

The only one who was not laughing was Harry.

Hermione glanced at her friend, who met her stare with a knowing look. She knew that Harry did not like the Professor, and because of this, Hermione could turn to him for support.

"I have to say...for someone as honourable, and as..err - _immaculate_ as you - " The Slytherins and most of the girl's from the class laughed once more, and Hermione could only seethe in silence as the Professor gave her a tight-lipped smile while his turquoise-blue eyes were as cold as the arctic sea, when he stated, " - Your underhanded tactics when you intentionally hid the clothes for the elves to accidentally discover during your pursuit to free them - would have made a fine Slytherin out of you, Miss Granger."

Hermione's entire body vibrated with tension as she felt the Slytherins boring a hole on her head with their combine glares. They were no longer laughing now after the Professor's comment, and most of them were now eyeing her like she had grown two pairs of serpents on her head, which they would like to cut down along with her head.

Their disgust for her was apparent after the Professor had associated her with the Slytherin trait. Hermione could tell that the man did it purposely to garner such a reaction from them.

Nevertheless, Hermione decided not to acknowledge them and instead addressed the Professor in a curt voice, "No, Professor. That is not what I intend to do. However, I do have new ideas that I plan to incorporate in my campaign to improve the house-elves welfare… As a matter of fact, I have already began the process this year."

"Oh?...And what might that be?"

"It's called 'Project Changeling', which aims to establish a home for the new and young elves that have relatively limited exposure to the ways of a serf-life. I've been gathering as much magical agreement with some families who have more than two elves in their household - which are not allowed by the Ministry. The families wanted to dismiss some of the elves from their service, where I suggested that they send them here - to Hogwarts instead. And with the support of Headmaster Dippet and some _gracious_ Professor's, they are now allowing new elves into the Hogwart's kitchen staff, where the Headmaster have started offering them payment for their work. The elves are young and haven't reach maturity yet, which means most of them are still equivalent to a teen in human years, they are more open and malleable to change, thereby it's easy for them to adapt the idea of freedom and more accepting about receiving a salary –"

"So you are implying that this 'Project Changling' is a way for you to brainwash them?"

The Slytherins roared into laughter, and Hermione had to clamp her mouth shut to stop herself from spouting out a disparaging response. Her face turning scarlet once more, but only from indignation.

A Clock chimed somewhere.

"As much as I want to hear more of your _pet project_. However, we don't have the time, and I certainly don't want to hold the class hostage for you to finish informing us about your latest _schemes_ , Miss Granger. Congratulations though, for your _brilliant_ idea in trying to raise an army of mentally-altered house-elves, _"_ the dark-haired Professor finished in an frigid and terse tone before he turned to the class, where most of the Slytherins and majority of the girls were cackling in dark merriment at Hermione's expense.

Abruptly, Hermione sat back down on her chair with a distinct thump while she glared at the Professor's infuriating profile.

"Now, class. Don't forget to read page 567 in –"

Hermione had stopped listening to the Professor while she started packing up her things. Her movements were a series of angry jerks as she snatched everything from her desk.

She just could not stop the feeling of hatred from surfacing into her consciousness as she repeatedly - and obsessively - remembered what the Professor had said to her.

Enough was enough. She decided to find out what made the Professor behave antagonistically towards her. He had been rather pleasant to her during their first week in class and even outside of it, when they sometimes encountered each other in the corridors.

But after that, the Professor had started ignoring or giving her a cold shoulder every time they cross paths. And the true cause of the Professor's sudden change in his treatment towards her remained a mystery, and now Hermione was determine to finally uncover the truth.

Later, when her fellow classmates were slowly trickling out from the room. Hermione lingered behind and watched from the corner of her eyes when the Professor was held up by a bunch of his rabid fangirls.

"You go on ahead," Hermione told Harry and Ron, who waited for her at the door. She saw them exchange a wary look, and Hermione hastily assured them.

"I won't be long. I only have something to ask the Professor."

The two boys gave her a pointed stare.

"You are not going to continue debating with him are you Hermione?" Ron asked, " - because we know that expression on your face, and you look like you are on a warpath -"

"I'm not!" Hermione cut in swiftly as she watched the Professor's fan club started to depart. The Slytherin girls gave Hermione a scathing glare as they passed by.

Hermione merely stared at each of them, meeting their piercing eyes with a deadly look of her own.

"I think it's better if we remain with you, Hermione," she heard Harry said, but she knew that he was trying to dissuade her from staying behind and leaving her alone with the Professor.

"Yeah, Harry and I should be here before you say something to the Professor that will make us lose house points," Ron said in agreement.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to turn all medusa on our Professor." Hermione said, scowling at them.

"Turning medusa on me?" A voice suddenly asked from behind her, and Hermione whirled around in alarm as she realized that the Professor was there.

Hermione had to tip her head up to look at the tall man, who stood a meter away. She did not flinch when her eyes met his enigmatic cobalt-blue eyes.

"Is there a reason why all three of you are still here?" The Professor drawled, but his eyes were only on her.

She knew that the question was directed at her. Hermione stared straight into his gaze, unafraid and still inwardly fuming at his words earlier.

"We were just leav -" Harry began.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something important, Professor." Hermione interrupted brusquely. She shot both Ron and Harry a look that told them that they had better leave, or else they were going to receive an earful from her later.

The two gave her the same expression in return.

"Well, what is it?" Their Professor asked, observing the silent interaction between the trio.

He added, "I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind hearing this."

"The question that I'm going to ask is for your ears _alone_ ," she emphasized while she frowned at the two boys loitering at the door. "-and I mean it without _some people_ listening in."

Finally, her best friend and boyfriend must have heard the threat from her voice because they reluctantly started moving away from the open doorway, with Ron saying, "Don't forget that we have Potions next, Mione. Professor Snape will surely deduct points from you if you are late."

Meanwhile, Harry simply gave her and the Professor a glance before trailing off after Ron. She knew Harry would start interrogating her the instant she returned to them.

Hermione just waved them off, impatient to be alone with the Professor and give him a piece of her mind.

Once they were a good distance away, she took her wand out and pointed it at the door.

"My, my, Miss Granger, aren't you a bit too forward," Hermione heard the Professor remarked, though the tone of his voice didn't give anything away after she had slammed the door shut with the wave of her wand and then cast a privacy ward around the room to stop anyone from listening into their conversation.

She pivoted around to face the man, who had been acting like she didn't deserve to be studying magic since the moment he appeared in school.

"Don't you think that this is highly inappropriate? I didn't realize that you are this desperate to be alone with -"

"I think you already know the true reason I'm here, Professor." Hermione cut in rudely.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

_ _

__

_ _

 

_  
_

_  
_

 


	2. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show no fear in the face of adversary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. They all belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. I also do not gain any profit from writing this story. This is solely for entertainment.
> 
> Author's Note: Ok. This really took me like a lot of time to write. I had to do a major revision with the original second chapter.
> 
> Just an important thing that I want to tell everyone before you delve into this little dark part of fanfiction. This story will contain a lot things that are only suitable for the mature audience. I will be placing trigger warnings in every chapter to remind you all that this story will not be all about the fluff or the smut.
> 
> In this story, Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort will not be a nice person. He will be purely evil, and I mean a purely and irrevocably despicable son-of-a-bitch; a complete bastard, and just a vile in every sense of the word. Though the slow reveal would be in the later chapters when he starts enacting his plans. So, I hope you are being warned. Something wicked this way come. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I did plan to make the first few chapters light, with Lavander acting as the comic relief and Hermione’s outrageous reaction to her. But as the story progress, it will turn darker and darker. 
> 
> WARNINGS: DUBIOUS CONSENT, THREESOME, DP, LIGHT BONDAGE, ORAL, ANAL.

**_Previously…_ **

_"My, my, Miss Granger, aren't you a bit too forward," Hermione heard the Professor remarked, though the tone of his voice didn't give anything away after she had slammed the door shut with the wave of her wand and then cast a privacy ward around the room to stop anyone from listening into their conversation._

_She pivoted around to face the man, who had been acting like she didn't deserve to be studying magic since the moment he appeared in school._

_"Don't you think that this is highly inappropriate? I didn't realize that you are this desperate to be alone with -"_

_"I think you already know the true reason I'm here, Professor." Hermione cut in rudely._

* * *

**December 5, 2008**

**PRESENT….**

"I think you already know the true reason I'm here, Professor," Hermione cut in rudely.

Instantly, the pleasant look on the Professor's face vanished, replaced by a harsh visage that contorted his handsome features and made his strong jaw jut out prominently. And of course, there was also that familiar sneer of disgust while he looked down on her from his superior and imposing height.

Clearly, he had taken offence at the tone of her voice.

Now that Hermione thought about it, perhaps she shouldn't have started their confrontation by being rude towards him. However, after recalling how he had treated her like she was nothing but dirt in his shoes in the past months, she might as well forget the pleasantries.

"Oh, do tell, Miss Granger…whatever it is that you presumed about me," there was a hidden threat in the Professor's voice, his tone almost edged with violence as he looked imperiously at her from the tip of his aquiline nose.

Hermione shivered involuntarily. A trickle of fear crawled up her spine and gripped her throat, making her gulped at the lump that suddenly appeared there. Some part of Hermione's mind warned her that the man was dangerous, that she needed to tread carefully around him - or just simply ran away from there as fast as she possibly could.

Yet she didn't. She was a Gryffindor for a reason, and her resolve not to bow down to his intimidation tactics overruled the warning bells that blared in her mind.

Deciding to adapt his disconcerting stillness and impassivity, Hermione reigned in her seething anger and spoke as equally indifferent toward him.

"We both know that you and I –" she mentally scrambled to find the right words to describe what it was they were, and when she finally had a grasp of it, she said: "- don't see eye to eye…,"

She paused, daring herself to stare straight into his eyes, just barely managing not to flinch in her effort to appear strong and unaffected. Despite the fact that deep down, her stomach churned with anxiety, especially when she felt the pressure of his raw magic entwining itself around the very air she breathed.

The Professor arched a brow at her in a gesture for her to continue. His face remained hard and expressionless while his lips were now drawn into a tight, forbidding line.

"You see, Professor," she began, slowly putting most of her weight on her left leg as she tried to stand in a nonchalant posture with the Professor still observing her like a bird of prey.

"I am a bit _confused –"_ she continued, and when she could no longer hold the intensity of his penetrating stare, Hermione turned her attention on the mahogany desk beside them, where she distracted herself by running her fingers over the wood while she continued, "- no, not confused, _troubled_ actually…," she glanced at him from the corners of her eyes as she delicately traced her fingers against the doodle etches that were carved on the desk by the Hogwarts students throughout the years.

"I'm troubled why you have been solely acting antagonistic towards me for the last three months –"

Professor Riddle had been carefully watching her traced the drawing of a snitch on the desk, when he heard her blunt accusation.

Immediately, Hermione saw a muscle leapt on his jaw. She noted how he clenched his teeth in obvious displeasure at her accusing words.

Stopping what she was doing, Hermione turned to fix her gaze on him once more as she finished, "I am quite sure that I haven't done anything wrong to deserve such.. _unpleasant_ treatment from you, Professor."

Almost without warning, the atmosphere around her turned suffocating. The potent magic that hung in the air became thick and heavy as it engulfed the room. Hermione froze up momentarily at the feeling of it. The sense of danger and the promise of pain was nearly tangible as it stained the air.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly when the formidable Professor took a step towards her. His movement nearly predatory, intimidating and… _malicious_.

"Excuse _you_ , Miss Granger," he said to her in voice, so low, so cold and sinister that Hermione felt gooseflesh rising up in her arms.

He took another step towards her. His icy-blue eyes skewering her on the spot, but Hermione stood her ground. She wasn't going to back down from this confrontation that she had seen coming for a long time, even when her heart thudded erratically in her chest from the way the Professor was glowering down at her.

If the Professor thought that she was going to easily stand there and be his chew toy, just because he was a teacher, he was terribly mistaken. Drawing strength from the very depths of herself while trying to calm down her scattered nerves, Hermione allowed the feeling of determination and courage to wash over her, to give her the needed resolve to finally put a stop to the Professor's psychological bullying.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a brisk tone.

The Professor's eyes darkened precariously at her response.

"What do you mean by 'excuse _you_ '?" She repeated, forcing herself not to fidget at their proximity. He was so closed to her that she could practically feel the heat emanating from him and smell his scent - a scent that she heard the girl's describe as very masculine.

"Excuse _you_ for being impertinent, Miss Granger," Professor Riddle retaliated frostily. "For someone known to follow the school rules, you seemed to be so… _obnoxiously rude_ to me today. Perhaps I should deduct points from you, hmn? After all, you've been accumulating points from me for the last months."

He said to her with sneer on his lips, and Hermione was sorely tempted to take a step back from him when she saw a gleam in his eyes; a cruel gleam that doesn't fit well with the angelic visage he presented.

"Take fifty points then, for your disrespectful behaviour, Miss Granger," He said tersely, and to Hermione's overwhelming relief, he took a step back. But her relief turned to astonishment when she heard how many points had been deducted.

"Fif - fifty?!" Hermione's sputtered indignantly, "But that's just –"

"I suggest you choose your words wisely, Miss Granger, or I'll be tempted to deduct more points from the Gryffindor house – on second thought, perhaps I will, take another fifty points for your ridiculous accusations," the Professor added with a fierce glower.

Hermione's heart sunk at the large points that was taken from her house. Nevertheless, Hermione was more livid than anything else at the threat that the Professor had imposed. Did the man really think that it would deter her from honestly speaking her mind? She could just as easily win more house points by participating frequently in her other classes.

"It's not an accusation, Professor. I'm only stating my observation," She retorted evenly. The air around them crackled with electricity as Hermione asserted her magic to tangle alongside his oppressive presence.

Their eyes clashed in a silent battle of wills.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about, because there must be a reason you have been treating me like I'm an insect that you wanted to crush when outside your class - and then constantly test me at every turn."

"And if I was doing such a thing, Miss Granger. I think I'm not obligated to explain myself to you," Professor Riddle countered harshly. His handsome face had become as hard as granite while every line in his body was wound tight and vibrated with tension.

Then, all of a sudden, his countenance changed, as if he realized something. His features immediately turning blank once more - aloof and inscrutable as his backstory.

"Now, if you will be so kind and show yourself out, for I still have my next class to prepare, while you have yours to attend. I don't want to waste any more of my time listening to teenage girls whine about their feelings, Miss Granger." He coolly said.

The way he said it. The way his nose had lifted up with a slight wrinkle on them made Hermione realized that the Professor clearly couldn't stand to be in her presence any longer - possibly couldn't even bear to breathe in the same air as her for no more than four minutes.

It was a good thing then, because it meant that he would never try to give her a detention in the future, where a detention could portend hours of trying to endure each other's presence - which the Professor obviously did not want.

"Is it because I'm muggle-born that you act different towards me?" She blurted out, knowing deep down that this must be the root caused the Professor had made it his mission to test her skills and knowledge as a witch, perhaps to see if she deserved an ounce of her magical abilities.

"Miss Granger, if you wanted to know more about this matter, you might as well ask your dorm mate. I'm sure that the young Malfoy will be more susceptible to your… _insistent probing_." Professor Riddle responded in a crisp tone.

 _Malfoy? What has Draco Malfoy got to do with this?_ Hermione frowned in puzzlement.

"Now, that we are done here. You may take your leave and head for your next class."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest. Of course, she was not done with him yet! She still hadn't called him out about his negative remarks on her S.P.E.W campaign!

"Or would you rather prefer that I use force to remove you from my classroom?" He asked darkly, when Hermione still hadn't made a move to leave.

In a flash, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at her.

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione stated warily, eyeing the wand that was pointed at her face while the Professor slowly stepped towards her.

Hermione had no choice but to step back and to avoid getting poke in the eye.

"Oh, I would if I wanted to. I could just as easily blast you away from here, but that wouldn't serve any purpose to me at all - in the long run. So, don't tempt me." The Professor drawled, taking a step forward while Hermione took a step back.

"Fine. I'm leaving," Hermione said to him with an added glare while her hand twitched with the desire to take out her wand.

Even after she had said it, the Professor didn't lower his wand. Instead, he continued to maneuver her backwards, ignoring her words. His cobalt-blue eyes holding hers captive with his face now devoid of emotion.

"I said. _I'm leaving, Professor,_ " she repeated with emphasis, still walking back.

The despicable man merely raised a brow at her, and said simply: "Yes, you are."

A second later, Hermione's back bumped against the closed door with the Professor closing the distance between them. Soon, the Professor was in front of her, and Hermione suddenly felt small and vulnerable compared to him as he loomed over her with his wand pointing towards her throat.

Unexpectedly, the Professor leaned towards her, and Hermione could only widen her eyes in shock at the small distance that separated their faces.

Hermione stopped breathing and moving altogether, while the Professor coolly inspected her for a second before saying, "The next time you try to force your absurd beliefs on me. I won't be as forgiving," he whispered to her in a velvety, cold voice; a voice deepened by something dark and menacing that sent a spike of fear racing up her spine.

Afterwards, the muscles around his mouth tightened as he pursed his lips.

"Now, get out!" came his sharp order that cut right through the tension and the momentary paralysis that had kept Hermione there.

And with the sharp swipe of his wand, the door behind Hermione flew open and she fell right outside unceremoniously.

Fortunately, she was able to catch herself on time before she ended up sprawled on the floor. Straitening up, she looked cautiously at the Professor, who still hadn't lowered his wand. Every part of Hermione felt off-kilter somehow after hearing the underlying threat on the Professor's words.

"Good day, Miss Granger. Please don't try to talk to me after class without any valid reasons at all." The Professor said smoothly, and Hermione could only frown at his instant change of demeanour.

The Professor finally lowered his wand, where his eyes left hers to look at something behind her.

Hermione followed his gaze. She turned around and saw three Slytherin girls standing at the intersection.

The three girls were staring at her and the Professor.

 _Oh, Merlin…Not them again!_ Hermione wanted to groan. They must have seen her coming out from the classroom with the Professor herding her out like she was someone remarkably dangerous. For certain, they would assumed the worst of her after seeing that. They had probably been there in a while, waiting for her to come out, and ambush her.

"Hello, Girls," the Professor acknowledged them with a flash of that devastating smile of his, and predictably, the three started tittering at the sight of it.

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at their silly reactions, slowly slinking away from the Professor while she still got the chance.

Professor Riddle shot her a brief glace, but thankfully did not stop her.

"Shouldn't you be in your potion's class by now?" Hermione heard him asked while she walked past the girls, who instantly started shooting stares full of vitriol at her.

"We were on our way, Professor, but Pansy lost her quill on the way. So we had to retrace back our steps and look for it," came Daphne Greengrass's hasty response.

 _A well-thought out lie, but still a lie._ Hermione mused as she saw them glancing at her. It was blatantly obvious what they had been doing there.

Hermione moved swiftly, intending to arrive at the dungeons before the three girls could intercept her along the way.

"Is everything alright, Professor?" Hermione heard Pansy asked.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we saw you pointing a wand at the mudblo – I mean, Granger just now. So we were wondering what happened," was what pug-Pansy said, her voice becoming indistinct as Hermione hurried farther, and farther away from there.

"I see _.._. Well, Miss Granger was a bit…. _aggressive_ in her attempts to convince me about her-"

Hermione was already out of earshot that she wasn't able to hear what the Professor said, and didn't care to find out.

* * *

It was a good thing that she left in hurry for Hermione was able to arrive on time to her Potion's class, just five minutes before Professor Snape came sweeping in with his black robe bellowing behind him.

The Slytherin girls; Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Milicent Bulstrode, were ten minutes late, yet the Professor hadn't even deducted points from them.

Hermione frowned at the injustice of it. There she was, she had just gotten a hundred points deducted in a single day and the three girls only received a minor scolding for being late. The two Professors were certainly bias when it came to the Slytherins - no surprise there since she had heard that they were actually close acquaintances.

Hermione sliced the knotgrass on her side of the table while Harry was busy preparing the fluxweed beside her. Professor Snape had told them to start brewing a Polyjuice potion in preparation for their coming N.E.W.T exams next year, with Harry deciding to partner up with her instead of Ron.

In the middle of preparing her ingredients, as expected, Harry started interrogating her.

"What did you and the Professor talk about, Hermione?" She heard his low murmur while he took three measures of fluxweed, and slowly tipped them over the bubbling cauldron in front of them.

There was a soft plop as the fluxweed entered the sizzling concoction.

Hermione hesitated. She hadn't really told Harry or Ron about how the Professor had been treating her these past three months. Even until now, she had no plan to tell them about it, because it was her problem, and it wasn't so… _so_ severe that her best friend and her boyfriend had to know. She had been treated worst by the Slytherin's and the other girls before - even before the Professor came to school - and she hadn't even told them about those incidents.

So, Hermione had thought it was something that she could handle by herself. She didn't need someone to hold her hand every step of the way, especially when dealing with contemptible individuals and their blood prejudices.

Though the thing that convinced Hermione the most on keeping this fact from either of them, was because of Harry's growing suspicion with the Professor – or obsession more like, after Ron had informed her that Harry had been hogging the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak every night to monitor the Professor's movements.

Therefore, if Hermione told Harry that Professor Riddle had been… _malicious_ toward her during their confrontation - where she had nearly thought that the man would kill her for talking to him thusly - this would precisely give Harry the reason to start breaking the rules and simply start investigating the Professor with renewed vigour.

And knowing Harry, her friend would probably start sneaking out more often and follow the Professor's whereabouts, like Riddle was some kind of a murder suspect, or someone involve in a conspiracy that only Harry seemed to know.

Deciding to keep the promised that she had made to Harry's mother at the start of the school term, Hermione would leave out some parts out about her confrontation with the Professor by the time she would tell him. In the meantime, she would distract Harry with a question of her own.

After casting mufliato charm around them, Hermione addressed her friend.

"Harry," she said softly while she finished slicing her knotgrass, and sprinkled two bundles of it into the cauldron afterwards, where Harry instantly began stirring the concoction clock-wise; three times.

"Why are you so determine to believe that Professor Riddle is in this school for some nefarious reason? He's been here since the beginning of September, and he hadn't even done something mildly evil yet."

 _Except for making me miserable of course._ Hermione added in thought, scowling slightly as she ran her fingers over the words that were written on the open book that lay on her left side. She read the context carefully. Since they were using a pewter cauldron to brew the contents of the polyjuice potion, the ingredients must be brewed around 80 minutes. Hermione read.

Harry was watching her when she waved her wand over the cauldron, and mumbled **_"Verto,"_** as instructed from their potion textbook.

Once she was done, Hermione turned to face her dark-haired friend.

"I don't think so, Hermione," Harry began, but to avoid drawing Snape's attention towards them while the man was observing and roaming about the classroom, they proceeded to do the next assignment that were given to them in class, which was listing out the side effects of the Polyjuice potion if brewed incorrectly.

"I've seen him disappearing into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom last month," Harry continued while the sounds of their scratching quills could be heard over the low murmurs of their classmates.

There was a creased in Hermione's brow upon hearing Harry's words, but it only deepened when Harry said.

"And one time, somewhere around October and this month, I've noticed him frequenting the seventh floor corridor - right beside the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

"Did you find out what he was doing there, Harry?" She asked as she distractedly wrote on her parchment.

 _What could Professor Riddle be doing visiting odd places in the castle?_ As far as Hermione knew, in her readings of _Hogwarts: A History_ , there was nothing remarkable about the seventh floor corridor – well, except for that the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy that depicts a scene of him trying to teach ballet to the trolls.

Meanwhile, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom - which was located on the first floor - was only of note because of the ghost that haunted there. The ghost of Myrtle Warren, the muggleborn girl who had died when the Chamber of Secrets was opened eighteen years ago.

Hermione was brought to the present by the sound of Harry's voice.

"No, I haven't found out yet, but I'm keeping a close eye on him, especially this month when people are busy preparing for the Christmas ball."

Hermione didn't realize that she had stopped writing after she had began puzzling over their mysterious Professor, but once she discovered her lapse, the sound of scratching resumed as she scribbled on her parchment while saying, "I know you are my friend, Harry…but could you just keep your tendency to break the rules to a minimum? I promised your mother that I would keep you out of trouble, and I don't want her to know that you've been sneaking out again in the last three months. As the Head Girl, I've been terribly lenient with you, and I hope you're not using this opportunity to do as you please."

"I'm sorry, Hermione..," came Harry's contrite response, looking slightly sheepish, but his face immediately changed as he thought about something.

"But, if you must know, I've only snuck out of the Gryffindor tower four times since the semester starts," he informed her, before showing her that trademark Potter smile.

The smile that Harry had imitated from his rule-breaking father, but with a hint of Sirius Black's mischievous quirk on it. The two men who had been a great influence on her friend when it came to causing mayhem and mischief within the school.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at Harry, who was trying to appease her, but she did smile at him in amusement.

"Harry, perhaps if you lend me your map, I might turn a blind eye in what you have been doing for months," she softly suggested.

She didn't even need to look at Harry to know that he was looking at her closely now.

"What are you going to do about the Marauder's map?" Harry asked with a frown marring his forehead.

"I need it to avoid getting cornered and attacked by the Professor's jealous fan club during my patrols," she explained, only telling half the truth.

In all honesty, Hermione wanted to borrow the map because she was also curious about what the Professor was doing in those places Harry had mentioned. Since she was the current Head Girl, she had free reign to explore the school even late in the night, especially during her night patrols, which would give her sufficient time to do her own investigation without looking suspicious to those who would care to notice.

Additionally, if she could borrow the map, it also meant that Harry would not be able to use it frequently if he wanted to, which gave him a lesser chance to end up in trouble.

"Really? That's all?" came Harry's question, sounding more suspicious than ever before.

Harry knew her too well. Hermione realized as she directly looked into his emeralds eyes. After seven years of being friends, of course he could feel something was amiss about her suggestion, about her motive to borrow the map from him. Harry already knew that she would do everything she could to stop him from doing something foolish.

So, she told him half a lie. Right into his face.

"Yes, really. I need it to avoid any future altercation with the army of venomous snakes that seemed to multiply when the Professor start quizzing me in class. They are growing bolder and aggressive as months pass by. The last time they ambushed me, they nearly left me bald after the amount of hair-pulling they did to me."

"Are you trying to be funny, Hermione?" Harry asked her in a serious tone, though the small quirk on the corners of his lips told Hermione that her friend was trying not to laugh at her.

"No, I'm not! I'm absolutely serious!" was her instant reply, trying to look affronted. "Please, Harry. I need your map."

With a sigh, her dark-haired friend finally gave in.

"Fine, I will lend you my map. When do you need it?"

"Can I borrow it during my night patrols?" she requested, pretending to be thinking it over.

"Amm…what time do you usually do that again? Sorry, Hermione. This simple fact escapes me."

"It's alright, Harry. My patrol starts from 8 pm to 12 midnight,"

"Oh…Hmn…Ok. But I can only give it to you once or twice a week,"

"That's not a problem.. Thanks, Harry," she said to him, flashing him a brief smile of her own.

Harry just shrugged his broad shoulders and started writing on his parchment.

Conveniently, Professor Snape had been preoccupied with Neville's table, where she saw some purplish fumes coming out from Neville's sputtering cauldron. The Professor had been reprimanding the poor boy that he didn't noticed the long conversation that occurred between Harry and her.

Later, when Harry was adding four leeches into the cauldron while Hermione was placing four scoops of lacewing flies in the mortar, and then grinding the ingredient into a fine powder, Hermione had just happened to survey the room when she caught sight of her boyfriend looking at her.

Hermione raised her brows at Ron in query, who seemed to be waiting for his potion to finish brewing within his allotted time.

Still continuing to crush the lacewing flies into fine powder, she mouthed "What?" to him. However, she noticed Professor Snape nearing Ron's table, and she hastily shook her head in the hope that her boyfriend would understand the gesture.

Clearly, Ron didn't, for her boyfriend gave her a wink and a saucy smile. As expected, Professor Snape didn't miss the exchange and immediately swoop down on the red-head with his black robe doing that bellowing effect behind him.

After snatching a book from Ron's table, the potion master proceeded to hit Ron's head with it– none to gently, and instantly receive a painful 'Oww," from the red-head while Ron turned to look at the Professor who stood behind him.

"Weasley, if you spend your time studying as much as you spend it winking at your girlfriend, you might have easily earned an Exceed Expecation in my class," Professor Snape sneered while the entire class burst into a ruckus of laughter and snickers.

Hermione's face flushed in embarrassment when her classmates turned their attention towards her as well. She saw Draco Malfoy batting his blonde lashes at her in mockery, and doing this ridiculous fanning gesture that he almost looked comical.

Hermione was torn between glaring at him and simply ignoring him.

As if reading her thoughts, Harry said beside her, "Ignore him, Hermione," when he saw where Hermione's eyes had drifted off to, "Malfoy is just being a git as usual."

Hermione did, and turned her head to look at Professor Snape and her boyfriend once more.

"Take ten points for disrupting the class, Mr. Weasley," their potion teacher was saying amidst Ron's incoherent sputters of outrage while the class continued to snicker in the background.

"Now, I suggest you stop making googly eyes with your girlfriend and work on your potion, for it seemed to be looking an awfully, inexact shade of purple."

Hermione watched as her boyfriend swiftly leapt towards his cauldron to inspect the contents, and began putting some ingredients on it to try to counteract the discolouration.

Hermione finally took her attention off from Ron and focused on her own task.

 _Professor Snape was unfair to deduct points from Ron._ She silently thought. Her boyfriend hadn't even really disrupted the class, to say the least. And to think that the Slytherin girls, who came in late, only got a minor scolding.

 _So much injustice!_ Hermione scowled.

Finally done with crushing the lacewing flies, she took the mortar and poured the fine powder into the simmering cauldron in front of her.

With Professor Riddle's a hundred points deduction from her, and added with Professor Snape's ten points deduction from Ron, that was a total of a hundred and ten points lost from the Gryffindor house in one single day – not including the other points deducted that Hermione was unaware of.

Come lunch time, everyone would notice the big gap in the Gryffindor hourglass.

And she was right.

* * *

"Geez, Granger!" Lavander began as she strode to the Golden Trio, who was currently sitting on the Gryffindot table during lunch time. "Could you just keep your opinions to yourself and pretend to be stupid every once in a while?!"

Hermione was just buttering her bread with marmalade when she heard Lavander's sudden screeching voice. Her hand stilled as she turned to look at the blonde girl, who came to a sudden halt just a meter away from her side of the table.

"Excuse me?" she asked tersely while her stomach growled.

Hermione was so hungry that she was this close to pretend that she hadn't heard the blonde's noisy screeching, and eat her goddamn food.

"I just found out from the other girls that you were responsible for the hundred points that was deducted from our house today!"

Of course, Lavander had to say it out loud that the majority from the Gryffindor table - and even from the other houses - was now looking at her, with most from her Gryffindor housemates openly glaring. Now that they know the truth – thanks to Lavander's big mouth - the Gryffindors would surely be out to get her.

Hermione wanted to vanish from the spot.

 _Damn!_ She mentally curse while she surreptitiously glanced toward the staff table, expecting to see the teacher who had been the instigator of this entire mess.

Why did the Professor had to deduct a hundred points just because she had been determine to press him for answers in regards to his disdainful behaviour?

She saw Professor Riddle sitting beside the Transfiguration Teacher, Professor McGonagall. The dark-haired Professor was eating silently while leafing through a page of some book propped open beside his plate. And as if feeling the intensity of her stare, the man raised his head up to search around the hall for the unseen gaze right before his eyes ultimately landed on her.

Their eyes met, and Hermione could no longer pretend to be amicable to him. Hence, she glared with such venom that it would even put the Professor's poisonous snake, Nagini, to shame.

She noted the slight creased that appeared on the Professor's forehead a second before Hermione snubbed him.

" – I mean. Why would you even consider recruiting Professor Riddle in to your ridiculous campaign?! When he obviously doesn't believe in all the drivel that you talked about in front of the class this morning?!" Lavander was saying to her while Hermione decided to imagine that Lavander's voice was just a mere buzzing sound in the background, like the sound of an annoying fly that Hermione was about to smack.

Both Ron and Harry gave her sympathetic looks, but didn't do more than that. They knew that she could handle this by herself.

During their walk toward the Great Hall, Hermione had already told them an altered version of what truly happened after the Defence class, where Ron had looked at her before saying to Harry, _"I told you we should have stayed behind, Harry. Now, we lost a hundred points in one day,"_ her boyfriend had said while Harry had plainly looked at her without saying a word.

And with a gut instinct of a sharpened blade, there was in no doubt in Hermione's mind that Harry suspected that she was not telling the whole truth. However, her dark haired friend had wisely kept his conclusion to himself.

Meanwhile, back to the present, Lavander continued to screech on like a banshee near her. Fortunately, it was not so loud to draw attention from the Professors on the staff table.

"I also can't believe that you even tried to force him to wear the STEW badges that you made up! And even dare to suggest to him that he wears a hat saying, 'Campaign for the Elves, and you get a kiss from your hot Professor'?! – even if I wanted to kiss that delectable piece of meat - but I mean, come on, Granger! Who gave you the idea –"

Out of sheer frustration, Hermione contemplated about shoving a mouthful of chicken legs into Lavander's mouth just to shut her up. Her day had turned out from bad to worse, and Lavander was only exacerbating it with her endless whining.

_Who ever said anything about my S.P.E.W badges? And what was this about a hat?  
_

"How can you be so callus as to –" Lavander was still saying, when another female voice cut in.

"Will you shut it already?! Or I swear to Morgana's tits that I'm going to make your yapping mouth turned into #$%#$!"

Instantly, Lavander Brown clamped her mouth shut as a beautiful red-head slid into the seat beside Harry.

"Ginny! Language!" came Ron's half-laughing rebuke while Harry was laughing out loud at his girlfriend's words, "Ahahaha…,"

 _Oh, thank you, Ginny! You're my hero!_ Hermione thought in relief, slumping down on her chair. She had been close to casting the silencing charm on the blonde. But Hermione had hesitated because she was the Head Girl, and a Head Girl must never point a wand at another student unless provoked to a duel, especially now when there were Professors around.

"Ginerva," Lavander hissed at the red-head while Ginny Weasley just rolled her eyes at her and glowered right back.

"Go away, Lavander! Can't you see there are people eating? The way you've been opening your mouth in the last two minutes had some people losing their appetite. Did you check yourself in the mirror lately? Because there's something stuck between your teeth that looked awfully like –"

In haste, Lavander was scampering away from them and out of the great hall, probably to check herself in the mirror, not even bothering to just conjure it up in front of her. Considering that Lavander Brown was simply synonymous to a bag of air inside an empty cranium, Hermione hadn't expected much from the blonde.

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said as she took her toast and started putting marmalade on it.

After covering her toast with that delicious fruit preserve, she took a bite from her sandwich and began chewing on it, while she deliberately ignored the glares that came from her fellow housemates, and probably most of the girls in the Great Hall.

Merlin knew what the cancerous grapevine had pumped out about her disastrous encounter with the Professor. For certain it had mutated into something that no longer remarkably resembled its original cystic state.

"No problem, Hermione," came Ginny's response while she began piling a variety of food into her plate. "Though I have to ask you a question…"

"What is it?"

"Is it true that you were kicked out from Professor Riddle's classroom after you tried to recruit him into your STEW campaign?" Ginny inquired, drawing Ron and Harry's attention to their conversation.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. _What's with people repeatedly using the word STEW, instead of S.P.E.W?_

Choosing to ignore Ginny's mistake, she said: "Yes, it's true."

Coincidentally, this little rumour could go along well with the half-lie that she had fabricated to Harry and Ron.

"Really? So, if that's true… Then, does it mean that you also tried to force the Professor to wear your STEW badges? And -"

"What's with this silly rumours about me and my _S.P.E.W badges?!_ And something about giving the Professor a kissing hat of some sort?! Where in Merlin's pants did this come from?!" Hermione burst out in annoyance.

"Don't ask me, Hermione. I just heard this from the other girls in my class," came Ginny's defensive reply.

If she knew any better, it must be the Slytherin girls who had been spreading those ridiculous rumours around.

* * *

It turned out her day just turned from worst to absolute catastrophic as hours pass by. Her Gryffindor housemates were downright mean to her, calling her all sort of names and cornering her just to inform her about their not-so-high opinions of Hermione.

But it didn't end there, however, for as the day pass by, the rumours changed from being ridiculous to vicious, which drove majority of the female population out for blood.

They now believed that Hermione had tried seducing the Professor through her S.P.E.W campaign. I mean…What the f-! Who in Morgana's knickers would believe that nonsense?!

Well, apparently, most of the girls did.

So, as Hermione started doing her night patrols, they were there waiting for her. Unfortunately, she hadn't borrowed Harry's map yet that she could not avoid them and their barrage of attacks.

But after bottling up her anger for the rest of the day, they had been very useful as some kind of an outlet to release that pent-up rage boiling inside her.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE OUR PROFESSOR RIDDLE! YOU MUDBLOOD SLUT!"

"WHORE! YOU WILL PAY-"

Hermione heard them say the moment she turned at an intersection in the third floor hallway. It was there, in that moment, that the short-fuse that held her temper in check exploded, and Hermione only saw righteous anger as she moved.

She did not allow the three girls to draw out their wands and cast the first spell.

The intensity of her anger propelled her forward that she was a blur of motion. She pivoted sharply around, her robes flaring out behind her as she slice her wand out, where she burst into a flurry of wand movements. With a forward stab of her wand, a quick flick of her wrist and a hasty non-verbal incantation, Hermione sent the three girls slamming against the wall, and temporarily stuck them there.

There was an audible crunch and an 'Omph!" as the girls collided against the wall, but Hermione could only feel a twinge of guilt as she purposely strode towards them. Her school robes bellowing behind her, like an avenging angel ready to deliver justice to those who have wronged her.

She was extremely tired of dealing with the Professor's devoted lapdogs that she had no time to feel guilty over something that the girl's definitely deserve.

Hermione came to a halt in front of the three girls, and stared at each of them. There was Marietta Edgecombe, Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson. The trio of girls who had been stalking the new Professor non-stop, and then sabotaging her in every way.

She couldn't understand what the girls saw in the Professor. Sure, the man was handsome, intelligent and refine - but that was it. Because the man himself was a _complete hypocrite_.

"Fifteen points each from Slytherin and Ravenclaw," She said, narrowing her eyes at them. "And for your information, I have never tried seducing Professor Riddle. Don't you remember that I have a boyfriend already?"

After stating that, Hermione whirled around and left them to their own devices. Her robes flapping behind her in time with her angry strides as she disappeared into the shadowed hallway.

Despite her words, Hermione knew that the girls would not believe her.

Throughout her entire patrol, Hermione encountered other girls who had been better prepared than the first three, and she had her hands full in battling them all at once that she had to result to muggle ways in trying to combat a well-aimed punch to her face, a kick on the stomach, and let's not forget the usual hair-pulling.

One time she had to punch a girl from Hufflepuff while she kicked a Ravenclaw girl in the shin when they tried to tackle her to the ground, where later the two miscreants had ended up tangled on the floor and stuck indefinitely by Hermione's sticking charm.

There was a few loose teeth from the Hufflepuff girl and a scratch on the Ravenclaw during their short scuffle, which Hermione had to grudgingly fix before deducting points from them. Shortly, she gave them a verbal warning not to attack her again, but judging from the hateful look in their eyes, Hermione knew they would be coming back for revenge.

Next, there was the minor skirmish with the four sixth-year Slytherin girls up on the seventh floor corridor, where Hermione had simply deducted fifteen points each from them and then made a ran for it.

Thereafter, she had used a shield and disillusionment charms on herself to watch them search for her whereabouts, memorizing their faces with the intent to report them to their Head of the House for a needed detention.

However, upon remembering who the Head of the Slytherin House was, Hermione decided not to, and opted for deducting another ten points from them, rather than faced the Professor. She didn't want to talk to Professor Riddle anytime soon, not when she had this overwhelming, homicidal tendencies to his person.

Hermione's temper hadn't simmered down one bit after encountering those nasty girls in the corridors. Her hair was in complete disarray and tangled into knots after it had been pulled out from all direction by her two attackers earlier.

Other than the deplorable state of her hair, there was also bit of blood smear on her elbows, knees and knuckles - courtesy from her three Slytherin assailants who had finally found her, and it decelerated from there into a fight of fisticuffs with a bit of magic involve.

Later, she had to heal herself and the three girls afterwards, when she came out the victor in their fight. Hermione had to thank her calculating mind for exploiting the weaknesses in her opponents, easily wrestling and gaining the upperhand, and completely obliterating their chances to take her down. Given that she still had ended up badly beaten that she had to ultimately heal herself out of necessity, but forgo the thought of cleaning the blood from her skin. Not even withstanding that her school robes were in no better shape than the rest of her, where she had also gain a couple of bruises on her arm and shin from tussling a gangly Ravenclaw.

As a result, when the clock struck midnight, Hermione was still not in the right state of mind when she arrived at the Head Dormitory. Adrenaline was still pumping in her veins while fury made her throat tightened.

Upon arriving at the entrance to her dorm, Hermione had intended to take a warm, hot bath, heal the rest of her injuries, meditate to calm down her nerves, and simply sleep all the aches and exhaustion away.

But it seemed that Draco Malfoy had other plans for her.

As Hermione entered the portrait hole, the blonde was there waiting for her in their shared common room – as for why he was truly there, she didn't know - other than perhaps to annoy her to death.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mighty Saviour of the Elves," Draco started, snapping the book shut he had been reading and shot out from the sofa the instant Hermione slammed the portrait door behind her.

"How's your day, your Holiness?" Draco drawled as he slowly sauntered towards her; arrogantly and purposeful, hands on his pockets, broad shoulders squared and with that familiar Malfoy smirk plastered on his pale, haughty face.

"Did you have a productive day?"

Hermione ignored him.

"You know, I heard of your exploits today, Granger, and it must be tiring to be you… with all the absurd things you can come up with in your efforts to save one race."

Hermione halted when Draco suddenly blocked her path. She was exhausted after dealing with her attackers minutes ago that she didn't have time for Malfoy's nonsense in that moment.

With that in mind, she decided to pretend he wasn't there and hastily manoeuvred herself out of his annoying presence. But sadly, it was not going to happen soon because the Malfoy heir followed her and blocked her path once more.

A vein throbbed in Hermione's temple at the blonde's persistence.

Was Draco really this dense not to see that she was exhausted beyond belief? Was he blind not to see the blood smears on her skin, bruises on her arm and shin, school robes slightly singed - and in all kinds of disarray - that she looked like she had been chewed and spat out from the very gates of hell itself? Plus with a volatile, infernal temper to match just burning beneath the surface of her skin, and waiting to be unleash at the slightest provocation?

Apparently, Draco Malfoy was - in all aspect of the word – _dense_. He was blind to Hermione's current plight, and when you woke up a sleeping dragon, you were bound to get burnt to a crisp in the end.

"But I must say, Granger… I never ken you for being this… _devious_ in trying to use your S.P.E.W -" for a second, Hermione's ears perked up after Draco had correctly mention S.P.E.W, rather than STEW like everyone else. "- a false campaign to draw Professor Riddle's interest towards you. Now, that's something you don't hear often…I also heard that you were in his classroom after class.. What were you really trying to do there, mudblood? Did you offer to suck his cock –"

Hermione didn't let him finished because she was suddenly on him faster than a striking cobra. With fury boiling like hot lava in her veins that made her face flushed red and her magic lighting up every cell in her body. Without a second thought, she pushed him back, abruptly and forcefully, even though he was far heavier and taller than her, Hermione was able to make the bastard stumble right unto the sofa in their shared Head Common Room.

When the blonde tried to sit up from the sofa with a look of anger in his face, Hermione didn't allow him. She was not planning to let him go that easily. She remembered what the Professor had told her and she needed answers. _Now._

 _"… if you wanted to know more about this matter, you might as well ask your dorm mate. I'm sure that the young Malfoy will be more susceptible to your…insistent probing,"_ the Professor had told her. Though she didn't really understand why the man had send her to Draco for this inquiry.

"Granger! Why you-!" Draco began, but Hermione cut in sharply.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" She hissed at him, and with one hand on his wide shoulder, she pushed him further back into the sofa, and used her other hand to pull out her wand and pointed it at his throat.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of her wand.

"I have some questions for you," she said evenly, her eyes flashing in warning when the blonde tried to jerk away from her.

Hermione placed a knee right beside Draco's leg to stop him from scooting away. Not noticing that her skirt had accidentally ridden up to reveal one creamy thigh after she did so. But Draco Malfoy definitely did.

She remained oblivious even when the pureblood was openly staring at her now, with his eyes wide and dark as storm clouds. Hermione failed to note the changed in him - about his unusual stillness as she leaned forward with her wand digging the side of his neck.

"Malfoy," she began, her voice soft and dangerous, looking deeply into his silver-grey orbs, which seemed to whirl with an emotion that she could not fathom.

"I know you are acquainted with Professor Riddle," Hermione said, noting when Draco swallowed a second before she continued. "So you might perhaps know why he had develop an unhealthy habit of intellectually challenging me in his class, but then completely ignoring me when outside of it?"

He did not answer her, instead he continued to stare at her face – or rather at her lips - in absolute fixation. The dark look in his eyes made Hermione wanted to squirm for some reason.

"Malfoy!" She snapped at him, trying to break the weird atmosphere that suddenly hang in the air. "Answer my question!"

She demanded, and fortunately, it broke whatever spell that had enveloped the blonde.

"Will you stop pointing your friggin' wand at me?!" Draco ordered fiercely, glaring at her. "And could you just get the hell away from me as well?! I can't have you contaminating me with your filthy, mud-"

Hermione slapped him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was loud as it rung through the vast room.

"Holy shit, Granger!" Draco yelled at her as he sported the stinging cheek that had her red handprint on. "Did you just fucking slap me?!"

"And it will be a punch the next time you don't answer my question, Malfoy!" She snarled at him, already incense at how her entire day had turned out, and now she had to deal with an uncooperative, pureblood prick. "So answer my goddamn question!"

"Why are you acting like a complete bitch this time? Did your weasel of a boyfriend forget to have sex with you this week?!"

Hermione tried to slap him again, but Draco caught her wrist before she could, where he suddenly pulled her down on his lap.

She was completely caught off guard by the unexpected action that she wasn't able to brace herself against him. She ended up sprawled on his lap with her knees on either side of his hips.

Draco leaned towards her, glowering and sneering in resentment while Hermione tried to break free from him, but his grip in both her wrist were like bands of steel, tight and nearly bruising as he twisted them behind her back.

Her wand cluttered to the floor at the painful pressure that arched up from her strained wrist.

"Damn you, Malfoy!" she gasped out as the blonde held her arms tightly behind her. Next, Hermione was helpless when the bastard brought her front flushed against his that the swells of her breast flattened against the unmistakable hard contours of Draco's lean upper torso.

Hermione started wriggling against him, opening her mouth to bare her teeth into a feral snarl while her eyes flashing with the promise of pain.

"Let me go, you git!" She kneed him in the ribs, and she get an immense satisfaction of hearing him grunt when her attack landed. But then, his free hand was there, warm and unforgiving against the skin of her knee, gripping her leg tightly against his hip, just underneath her skirt and clamping her in place.

Hermione froze, her eyes locking with Draco's darkening eyes.

"You are such a straight-laced bitch, Granger! No wonder the Weasel had only gotten the courage to ask you out by the end of our sixth year!" The blonde hissed at her, but something about Draco's rapid breathing wasn't right, or the way his eyes had almost turned black as night.

It made Hermione felt a bit… _suffocated_ by Draco's nearness.

"Screw you, Malfoy!" was her only retort and started struggling against him.

She vaguely heard the blonde inhaling sharply as she renewed her efforts to free herself from him. And so, it was quite a shock to Hermione when Draco suddenly lifted his hips up and grind himself against her.

Hermione felt something hard and bulging rubbing against her front and pressing tightly against the very centre of her. She didn't know what it was at first. She thought it was some object stashed in Draco's pockets, perhaps even a large vial or a bottle. And Draco was deliberately grinding _it_ against her, doing this up and down motion that sent a frisson of some unknown and foreign jolts streaking right into her, making Hermione catch her breath at the tingling sensation that left in its wake.

She started to squirm against him. Her face flushing from the feeling of that pleasant jolts that elicited from Draco's grinding motion.

Then, Draco's lips were right next to her ear and Hermione involuntary shivered when she felt his warm breath blowing a wisps of her hair.

"Yes, screw me, Granger. Screw me." Draco whispered to her in a voice that she hadn't heard from him before.

"And if your boyfriend has been neglecting you, you can always take me for a ride," the blonde added huskily, and then promptly grind himself against her once more.

Hermione stilled, slightly breathless and dizzy at the sensation which generated from that pressure rubbing against her groin.

However, when she saw the look of dawning comprehension on the blonde's face and the knowing smirk that played on his lips afterwards, Hermione finally understood what was currently pressed against her.

As her temper flared hotly at the realization, she did the only thing she could think of. Drawing her head back, Hermione tried to head butt the loathsome swine, intending to break his arrogant nose with the downward smash of her forehead. But the blonde evaded and Hermione's face smacked right into his wide shoulders, where she immediately bit him. _Hard._

"Fuck, Granger!" he shouted, releasing her without hesitation after Hermione had sunk her teeth deeply into his shoulder.

Finally, she was free.

Almost at once, she shot away from him like she had been scalded with her face red from both fury and mortification. Hermione nearly trip over her wand in her haste to get away from the blonde.

She was still gasping for breath when she scrambled away. There was a pins-and-needles sensations that prickled her arms, but it was no more noticeable than the trembling of her knees.

Snatching her wand from the floor, she hastily and shakily directed it towards the blonde who had also gotten to his feet and rubbing a hand over his injured shoulder.

The blonde looked savage in his fury as he snarled, "You uncivilized cunt!"

"Says the barbarian who just manhandled and sexually assaulted me! You loathsome piece of shit!"

"Be glad that you got some action from me, Granger! Because apparently, you aren't getting any from the Weasel!" Draco snapped right back while he stopped rubbing his shoulder, fixing his tumultuous silver orbs at her.

"You are despicable!" Hermione retorted in disgust, her hand tightening around her wand as the temptation to hex him was becoming too strong. All the while, she was still a little bit breathless from Draco's unprecedented touch just moments ago.

The glower that Draco directed at her dissolved as he cautiously stared at the end of her wand. Then, gradually, the blonde shifted his posture. He widened his stance, slumped his shoulders forward a bit, and plunged his hands inside his pocket, adapting a nonchalant attitude.

It was by accident that Hermione saw the bulge at the front part of his trousers, and her face reddened once more. Her eyes darting hurriedly to Draco's face, where she saw a smirk gracing his mouth at her expression.

"I take that the Weasel hasn't breach that sanctimonious armour you have, huh?" Draco asked, where Hermione gave him a dark look. She already knew what Draco meant, but didn't give him the satisfaction of answering. He was right. She and Ron hadn't went farther than the torrid kisses they shared.

The smirk on the bastard's face widened even further.

"Granger, granger, still a virgin…," Draco tutted before suddenly laughing out loud with Hermione's face turning beet red in both annoyance and chagrin.

"Shut it, Malfoy," she gritted out slowly, her hand shook as she resisted the urge to curse him, but the Slytherin Head Boy didn't seem to car at all, as he was still busy laughing at her.

"You might as well end up being a nun, Granger, than the chance of getting laid. With you guarding your virtue like a dragon, no wonder the weasel hadn't - "

Without warning, Hermione slashed her wand and cast a spell to shut him up. A red-orange light blossomed from her wand and flew swiftly towards the arrogant git.

Draco pivoted out of the way in a nick of time. His laughter stuttering mid-laugh while Hermione's spell directly hit a cushion on the sofa, where a cloud of fine feathers burst out.

"Merlin, mudblood! Couldn't you just stop being uptight?! I was just joking!" Draco asked, glaring daggers at her.

"Oh, you were? I apologize. I'm afraid I didn't get the memo saying that you were actually a pig, as well as a clown, Malfoy. However, you might be better off as something else. For surely I would have laugh at you if you turn into a white ball of fluff, than laugh at your jokes." Hermione countered.

"Again with the ferret reference! That was fucking three years ago!"

"True. Though I was a bit disappointed that you had to transform back to your original self, when you were better off suited as a harmless, white, little vermin."

"To hell with you, mudblood!"

"Call me that again and I swear to Merlin I will make your balls fall off!"

"And pray tell how will you manage to do just that? When you apparently don't even know the distinction between a man's cock and a wand pressed between your thighs?! So how can you make my balls fall off when you – Hey! Where are you going?!"

Hermione walked out on him. She was exhausted, and continuing to argue with Malfoy would be counterproductive. It was gradually sapping every bit of her energy that she had since she came back.

She didn't have time for Draco's petty squabbles.

"I'm not done talking to you, Granger!" Draco was yelling, but Hermione was already walking towards her room, towards that warm, soaking bath that she had planned to do upon arriving in her dorm - if it wasn't for the pest problem that she had to face.

"But I am, Malfoy! I'm done with you. So, shove off!" Hermione called angrily over her shoulder, moving hastily away.

One time she would have been worried about turning her back to the Slytherin, but Hermione was too tired to even worry about anything else, other than perhaps worry about drowning in the bathtub if she ended up falling asleep while taking a bath.

She was at the entrance to her dorm room, when Draco Malfoy said something that made her pause.

"I told you, Granger. I told you to keep your mouth shut and keep your head low when it comes to Professor Riddle. Stop trying to have debates with him in class. Now, look where it got you." Draco was saying and Hermione reluctantly turned to look at him.

Draco was looking more serious now, as if his words meant more than he let on.

"Malfoy, why this sudden concern about my welfare? Shouldn't you be jubilant that the Gryffindor got a hundred points deducted, and me getting attacked by the other girls?"

The blonde merely shrugged. His face turning aloof as he presented his back to her.

"I am just warning you, Granger. If you want to keep your head between your shoulders, you better start minimizing your ingrain ability to irritate almost everyone with your bossy, know-it-all attitude." Draco said to her before walking to his side of the dorm, towards his room.

Hermione bristled, watching the blonde reached for his door. She was about to turn around and enter her room as well, when Draco called to her again.

"And Granger?"

Hermione paused, leaning back to look at him.

"To answer your question earlier…," Draco began, looking her straight in the eyes. There was an emotion there that she had a hard time deciphering when their eyes locked. "Professor Riddle has the same world views as the rest of the purebloods in the Wizarding society. I hope you keep that in mind."

The way Draco said it, the way his face had hardened when he said those imparting words, had Hermione feeling that he was trying to warn her about something, but he could not say exactly say what it was.

Draco give her one last look before he entered his dorm, leaving Hermione alone with her troubled thoughts, and a creeping feeling of impending doom.

* * *

**_Sometime in September_ **

_"Draco, what line of the pureblood family does Miss Granger hail from?"_

_"Excuse me, my lord?"_

_"I ask, what line of the pureblood family that Miss Granger comes from? Seeing that the name **Granger** is certainly not from the pureblood ancestry. I assumed that she must be a half-blood, with a pureblood witch for a mother. This would explain Miss Granger's admirable aptitude for magic. And given that I'm currently looking for new talents to include to our fold. Miss Granger is proving to be an exceedingly exceptional witch for her age, and should be taken into consideration. If I can mould her to our cause. She will be a perfect –"_

_"She's a mudblood, my lord."_

_A pregnant pause._

_"I beg your pardon? I must have misheard you, Draco, because I believe you just told me that Miss Granger is a **mudblood**."_

***gulps*** _"You heard me correctly, my lord. Hermione Granger is truly a **mudblood.** "_

_A long silence, a silence that crackled with dark, malevolent magic._

_Then…_

_"I see...Do not speak of this to anyone, Draco, especially everything that I have said about the mudblood, do you hear me?"_

***cowers*** _"Ye – yes, my Lord."_

_Another tensed silence._

***fidgets*** _"I'm sorry, my Lord.. if I may sound so bold to ask you this question…but, what do you intend to do with Granger now that you know that she is a mudblood… my Lord?"_

_There was a moment of contemplation._

_"Miss Granger is – shall we say – she is an **anomaly**. She is the epitome of all the pureblood doctrine that we stand against, and like all her mudblood brethren, she must be eliminated in able for us to build a new regime that only compromises of those worthy of blood, of those who came from the purest of the magical bloodlines. In short, Draco... Granger must die, killed in the coming purge alongside the others who have no right to use magic."_

_"I understand, my Lord…"_

_"One day, Draco, one day, only those worthy of magic will rule dominion over the world. And with no Dumbledore around …"_

_"….."_

* * *

**PREVIEW….**

In a romance movie, in a typical scenario when the woman accidentally collides against the handsome man, it usually ends up with the man catching the woman right before she falls unto the ground.

So, when it happened to Hermione.

Well, let's just say…that she took matters into her own hands.

_The moment he realized that it was her._

_He dropped her._

_He **fucking** dropped her like a dead weight. Like hot iron that burnt his hand. _

_And then…_

_He simply watched her fall. He watched her descend into the ground with a cold look on his face. Uncaring. Cruel…and Beautiful in his Deadly way._

_In slow motion. Hermione was falling. She was falling with her eyes drawn towards the man she had accidentally collided with._

_And the first thing that entered Hermione's mind as she fell, as her surprise gaze remained locked with a pair of icy-blue eyes, were: " **DAMN YOU, PROFESSOR**!" just as she instinctively, and angrily, reached out and grab for him, not caring where her hands landed as she used him for leverage, and swiftly hauled herself up. _

_He nearly toppled over when she did, but he was swift to regain his balance by widening his stance and leaning back._

_In second, Hermione's body was flushed against his tall frame, unintentionally moulding herself tightly against the distinct muscles of his chiselled chest, his stomach and his powerful thighs._

_When Hermione deigned herself safe for the moment, her eyes flashed with indignation as she held unto the Professor, gripping him tightly against her to prevent herself from falling back once more._

_But the Professor loathed her so much that soon his hands were on her shoulders, trying to push her away. His face growing harsh by the second when Hermione didn't let go. Instead, her hands just clenched and tightened on him even more while her mouth formed into a snarl of rebellion._

_She faintly heard him sucking a lungful of breath as her fingers dug into something firm and taut, that flexed beneath her touch. And when her fingers involuntarily tightened ruthlessly around it, with her short nails sinking deeper into him, the Professor suddenly let out a sharp inhalation while he froze against her. A second after, he was breathing hard and Hermione had to wonder why that was -  
_

_"Could you please remove your hand off my butt, Miss Granger!"_

 

* * *

  _ **TWENTY SHADES OF GRANGER OUTTAKE:** _

_Hermione opened her mouth to protest. Of course, she was not done with him! She still hadn’t called him out about his insults on her S.P.E.W campaign._

_“Or would you rather prefer that I use force to remove you from my classroom?”_

_And before Hermione could say anything more, the Professor whipped out his wand and shot a spell at her._

_Hermione reacted by instinct. She cast a cushioning and shield charm on herself as she recognized the red-orange light zipping towards her at close range._

_Still, she was not prepared for the power behind the blasting curse as Hermione found herself getting thrown out of the room. The wooden door to the classroom broke, the hinges tore from the stone threshold, while panels and splinters of wood cracked and burst outwards as Hermione’s body drilled right through the door._

_Blessedly, the shield charm protected her entire form from the worst of the spell. Though she was blasted out with such a force that had her somersaulting uncontrollably mid-air. She would have landed hard on the ground still flipping unceremoniously five yards away, if not for her quick thinking._

_Hermione cast a spell to slow down her momentum as she did one final flipped mid-air, where she subsequently landed a good distance away. Her shoes made a scoffing sound across the hallway as she skidded backwards until she finally came to a halt._

_With her heart thumping loudly in her chest, she stayed there in a crouching position. Her fingertips touching the ground while she gripped her wand on her other hand._

_The feeling of shock disbelief after being unexpectedly flung from the room by the Professor was replaced by the feeling of indignation. She just couldn’t believe that the Professor had done that to her! But then again, judging from Draco’s reaction when around him, the Professor was no ordinary teacher.  
_

_The air around her crackled with her raw magic. It sizzled at the intensity of Hermione’s fury. Her hair turning frizzy, and even started to rise up as the current of her magical residue seeped out from her._

_Hermione glared fiercely at the figure standing beyond, where she could see half of the door hanging limply to one side while wooden debris lay scattered all across the floor. Her eyes were glittering brightly with ire as her hand twitched around the wand that she gripped tightly on her right hand. She was so tempted to retaliate at the Professor for bodily removing her from his classroom._

_Yet Hermione stilled her hand._

_She could guess that if she attack him. The Professor would not hesitate to fight back. In fact, the Professor would probably want Hermione to attack, thereby allowing him a good reason to fling a string of curses at her._

_Hermione slowly rose up from her crouched position. The atmosphere around her shifted as the strength of her magic continued to leak out from her._

_However, it was nothing compared to the suffocating magical aura that blasted towards her from the man still standing within the classroom. The tinge of malice was unmistakable, and Hermione felt a trickle of fear crawl up her spine as the tendrils of the Professor’s malevolent magic touched her._

_It was by sheer force of will that Hermione’s gaze remained locked on the Professor’s frozen pair of sapphire orbs,. But deep down, Hermione was shaking at the feeling of that oppressive magic that prickled against her skin._

_The Professor’s face was devoid of emotion, but Hermione was able to discern a leaping muscle on his strong jaw that belied his wrath._

_**Was he surprised that I was able to act fast?** Hermione silently wondered._

  



End file.
